


try again and again and again

by eeveleon



Series: Pause [1]
Category: Pocket Monsters SPECIAL | Pokemon Adventures, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Gen, Greens here but barely, Summer Love, before alola, song fic but i wont admit it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:01:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24047842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eeveleon/pseuds/eeveleon
Summary: Do you hear it too? / It's like a summer shower / With every drop of rain singing
Relationships: Red/Yellow (Pokemon)
Series: Pause [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1734754
Kudos: 21





	try again and again and again

For Red, like everything in his life, it snowballs.

It starts simple. Instead of flying back from Mt. Silver, he walks. A quick stroll through the forest, for Pika, he would reason. It helps them unwind from training at the freezing mountain top.  
And if someone decides to accompany him - well, he’s not one to complain.

Soon, without even realizing it, Viridian becomes a common layover for him. 

He waits at the river at the edge of the forest, just to see her turn the corner, her newest find safely clutched in her arms.  
She brightens as soon as she spots him, and her smile makes him feel lighter.

Today, she’s wearing a white dress over a yellow collared shirt. It’s plain and simple and she looks beautiful. Her straw hat is firmly on her head as always, and he wishes he had the courage to pull it off. Pika leaps off his shoulder - _Traitor_ \- and onto hers. She laughs as he nuzzles her cheek. “Hi Pika! I missed you too.”  
Now she looks at him, her smile only getting wider, and he wants to say something but his throat has never felt drier. Luckily for him, she doesn’t notice. “Red! It’s good to see you again!”  
He swallows pitifully, and responds. “Y-yeah, the mountain was getting a little too cold for us.”  
Her eyes are dancing as she says, “And lonely too, probably.”  
And shes’s right, she’s so so right, but he’d never tell her.

Instead, he points to the bundle in her arms. “What are those?” he asks.  
“Sunflowers!” She holds them out, giving him a better look. Her eyes shine as she talks. “I found them in the field past the riverbank. Aren’t they beautiful?”  
Red looks, and they are. They have long thick stems and leaves, and a big brown center. The yellow petals contrast with her dress. The brightly colored flowers suit her.  
Chuchu joins them now, and Pika hops off Yellow’s shoulder to play. They run off into the woods and Yellow turns too, beckoning him forward. “Come on, there’s so many more of these! I need help carrying them.”

The forest is quiet today, with the only sound being the leaves rustling in the wind. The sun shines through the trees, painting parts of their clothing.  
He follows her just a step behind, listening as she tells him about her week. Pika and Chuchu run through their legs, pleased to be reunited.  
The skirt of her dress billows about her when she turns, nearly hopping. “Look! It’s a never-ending field of sunflowers.”

And she’s right, Red’s surprised. As the river trails off, the field begins, and in the clearing are rows and rows of the flower. “I don’t remember ever seeing these before.”  
Yellow shakes her head. “They’re new.” She smiles and adds softly, “It means the forest is happy.”  
With as peaceful as the Viridian Forest has been lately, he’s not shocked. He looks over at it’s proclaimed caretaker. She’s crouching in the middle of the sunflowers now. He wonders just how much she’s connected to the nature around her, because he’s never seen her this content. 

He goes to meet her, and she tugs him down to her level. “They say,” she points, “that sunflowers always face the sun. And if they can’t find the sun, they turn to each other.”  
She smiles at him. “Isn’t that amazing?”  
It’s just the two of them and sunflowers under the sky. He manages to nod, and that’s enough for her. 

They spend the rest of the afternoon picking sunflowers. Pika and Chuchu come and go, enjoying the beautiful day. Red has a bundle in his arms that keeps growing as Yellow drops off more and more flowers. It’s only she can barely see his face that she realizes and laughs, “Okay, I think we have enough.”

“What are you going to do with all of these?” He gestures to the piles in their hands.  
Yellow hums. “I think I’ll give them to the townspeople. Something small to brighten up their day.”  
Every day, she thinks of others. All he can think about is her.

They take a shortcut to her house. This time, they walk side-by-side in silence, Yellow on his right and the river on the left. The Pikachu have disappeared now, but they know where Yellow lives, so he’s really not worried.  
He glances at her, and wonders if she treasures this time the same way he does.  
Red is so busy thinking that he doesn’t notice the flowers at the top of his pile begin to slip off. And by the time he does, he’s too late to grab them and they fall into the water with a splash.  
“Ah!” he immediately kneels on the edge of the river. Thankfully, the sunflowers can float, but the wind might carry them downstream, so he hurries to grab them. Just before he misses, a pink and white tail pushes them into his hand.  
A Goldeen breaks the surface, glaring at him. He stares back. “Uh, thank you?”  
He quickly picks up the flowers, but not without getting hit with a Water Gun.

Red blinks away the water, and before he can call for Pika to retaliate, the Goldeen has already swam away. Yellow covers her smile and asks, “Are you okay, Red?”  
He just shakes the water off his face and stands, careful not to ruin the flowers.  
She giggles quietly, trying to protect his pride. But then her laughter bubbles out, and Red stops to stare.  
Her straw hat covers her blonde ponytail, but the smile on her face is as clear as the sun.

He’s known Yellow for years. But as the rest of the word fades away, it feels like he’s seeing her for the first time.  
The sunflowers held loosely in his arms, he forgets to breathe.

She turns away, and he’s almost sad. “Come on!” she calls back, and it’s all he can do not to run.

He’s lying in the shade of the tree outside his house, a sunflower on his chest, when he feels something kick his leg. He opens his eyes slowly to see his childhood rival's face staring down at him, brow furrowed.  
“What’s wrong with you.”

Red sighs dramatically. “I think I’m in love.”  
The look on Green’s face is a mix of disgust and annoyance. He scoffs, “You have impeccable timing, Red.”  
Red just closes his eyes again, and thinks of Viridian.

**Author's Note:**

> I love you, I love you, I love you


End file.
